It has been common practice for humans to apply fingernail cosmetics generally referred to as nail enamel or nail polish coating compositions to the exposed surfaces of the fingernails and/or toenails for improving the appearance thereof as an adjunct to improving the general well-being and appearance of the individual.
A variety of fingernail cosmetic compositions are known and have been used over the years for beautifying or treating human fingernails and toenails. Conventional fingernail cosmetic compositions contain organic solvents and various polymeric materials including synthetic resins such as alkyd resins, polyvinyl acetate and polyester, and cellulose derivatives such as nitrocellulose and cellulose acetate as the basic or film forming component. For many years, nitrocellulose has been the most widely used film forming component although as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,483,289; 3,927,203; 4,126,675; 4,166,110; 4,179,304; and 4,409,203, it has been proposed to use other film forming materials in addition to or in replacement of the nitrocellulose, but none have received widespread public acceptance. However, recent improvements in the properties of solvent-type fingernail cosmetics, particularly to the nitrocellulose enamels, have led to such fingernail cosmetics becoming increasingly indispensible items among make-up cosmetics. Heretofore, the properties generally deemed necessary for fingernail cosmetics relate to the physical characteristics of the nail enamel film and the perceived visual appearance afforded thereby, i.e., stability against separation, ease of application, good coating gloss, durability and resistance to peeling. Coating compositions which serve to protect the nails against damage such as prevention of splitting and the like are also receiving increasing attention.
While fingernail cosmetic compositions typically have been directed to enhancing personal appearance by focusing on one of the senses, that of sight, it is known that an indispensible element of many make-up cosmetics and their commercial acceptance and importance in the process of imparting enhanced perceived personal appearance involves an additional dimension of sensory perception, that of smell. This is evidenced by the wide use of perfume and cologne products with particular characteristic scents, and the concern with the odor or scent perceived by the user and others, of other make-up cosmetics wherein small amounts of "fragrances" are conventionally used to mask odors perceived as being "undesirable". In this connection, objections have been raised to the "undesirable" odors emitted by the organic solvents and resin components in fingernail coating compositions and the solvent used to remove such coating compositions from the nails.
Various suggestions for overcoming or limiting "objectionable" odors in fingernail cosmetics have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,878,103; 3,686,701; 3,729,569; and 4,197,212 including the use of microencapsulated and gelled formulations and/or particular combinations of solvents and film forming components; incorporating small amounts of "fragrances" in the nail enamel and/or the enamel remover compositions and the like. However, such suggestions are directed to masking the "unpleasant" odors emitted by the solvents or coating compositions during the application thereof to the fingernails or subsequent hardening of the fingernail coating, and no fingernail cosmetic compositions have been proposed in which the film coatings are intended to emit any scent other than residual "fragrances" which generally persist for only a short period of time to mask any "objectionable" residual solvent or resin odors.
It would be highly desirable if fingernail cosmetics were available which offer to the user an additional dimension by which to achieve the objective of imparting an enhanced perception of personal appearance and general well being. By virtue of adding the element of fragrance scent or the like to that already imparted visually by the fingernail cosmetic composition, the objective of enhancing the users personal appearance by make-up cosmetics is offered a significant further dimension. Particularly desirable would be fingernail cosmetics which fulfill all the necessary physical characteristics for enhancing the visual appearance of the user while emitting a sustained desired fragrance scent which withstood the usual activities including washing and could be perceived until the nail enamel coating was removed, and even more advantageous if the scents emitted were complementary to other fragrance scents used in make-up cosmetics, including perfumes and colognes.